


【Dickjaydick】Not About Love

by rate0101



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rate0101/pseuds/rate0101
Summary: 大家好，這裡是傘蜥蜴。八托先放下手上的武器，蜥蜴肉餅不好吃求放過。　　這篇算是我的Dickjay處女作，可以說是用來抒發我對這對的感想的作品。一開始是腦袋裡突然蹦出「Not about love.」這句話，覺得很適合迪克跟傑森所以就寫了。本來打算當一般向題材，反正OOC是我的專長，大哥的小翅膀嘛超萌的不是嗎( ´▽` )ﾉ　　結果越寫越多、越寫越認真。　　雖然不知道正在看文的你能不能接受，不過對我來說這就是我理解的Dickjay，在錯的時間遇到對的人，相愛相恨。所以這是我能給的最好的結局了：最終明白對方愛著自己。　　劇情基本上都是以原作為主，如果雷到或是看不懂真的非常抱歉，都是我的錯，歡迎拍打。





	

Part. 1  
1.  
　　『與愛無關。』

　　這是迪克現在能想到的唯一一句話。

　　傑森放大的瞳孔中倒映著他同樣錯愕的表情，他看著一個靜止的傑森和一個僵硬的自己。

　　那滴眼角的淚水不敵引力，沿著軌跡爬落鼻翼、濕潤下唇，發白的脫皮服貼回柔軟的弧度，嘗起來酸鹹苦澀，有海水的味道。迪克鬆開箝制傑森後腦的手，縮回的指尖擦過少年的臉頰，是被夜晚吹涼的溫度。

　　紊亂的心跳聲跟呼吸完全無法同步，把大腦裡所有東西清得一乾二淨。

　　「這是……安慰。」他聽到自己這樣說。

　　誰在說話？這不是他的嘴，不是他的身體，不是他的意識。

　　他為什麼說話？

　　他在幹嘛？

　　「與愛無關。」他聽到嘴巴這樣說。

　　迪克等待著迎面而來的憤怒，或再一次的悲傷，或什麼都好，但傑森剛剛被吻過的唇蠕動著，沒發出一個音，只有空氣滑出肺部的氣聲。

　　上面那層閃爍是海水的味道。他想。現在還有他的。

　　傑森點頭，僵硬地像被侵蝕腐銹的機械，光影在他的臉頰上變化多端。

　　「與愛無關。」他聽到這樣的回答。傑森撲扇的睫毛下，眼底融化的森林墜落清晨的露水，被發白的天際線照得發亮。

　　他們起身，就像什麼事都沒發生。

　　他做了什麼？

 

 

2.  
　　傑森從來不願意接受來自迪克的手，就像之前那幾次一樣，即使他已經累到連站起來都有問題。

　　迪克收回舉在半空中的手，盯著傑森留下的踉踉蹌蹌的背影，灰黃的披風在翻找醫療箱的大動作下搖晃。他曾經去幫忙過，現在也猶豫著，但在多次固執而帶刺的拒絕下，實在讓人沒有耐心繼續耗下去。

　　一個對他懷有敵意的孩子。

　　現在正踮著腳尖努力想搆到上位處收納格裡的繃帶，疲憊讓他沒有力氣跳起來或翻上去，但感覺得出來是死咬著牙在忍受來自腳踝紅腫的折磨。

　　即使如此也不示弱。

　　剛得知消息時迪克一心憤怒不解，他從沒想過布魯斯會在他離開以後找一個孩子取代他。原來羅賓是替代品，被一個不知道從何而來的男孩——

　　更換，撤換，替換，頂替，替代，取代，汰換，淘汰。

　　任何一個詞都一樣尖銳刺耳。

　　對，他心裡不平衡、他嫉妒傑森成為第一個被布魯斯收養的孩子、他看著自己曾經的制服穿在別人身上不是滋味，尤其是在布魯斯完全沒有知會他的情況下。但他不可能因為這點情緒要求布魯斯把男孩送回任何哪裡都好，這太殘忍，布魯斯也不會這麼做。

　　除了接受別無他法。

　　「我真不敢相信。」迪克對著布魯斯嚷嚷，手上的電擊棍甩來甩去。小小的螢幕框裡年長者蹙眉，沒有多做回應。布魯斯不喜歡多餘的動作，而迪克需要做些什麼讓自己不要那麼針對這件事。「這是某種我擅自離開的報復嗎？」

　　『不是。』

　　「那不然？」

　　『傑森是來自犯罪巷的孤兒......他很聰明，我們見面是因為他撬了蝙蝠車的輪胎，還沒有觸發警報。』布魯斯很少這樣稱讚一個人。迪克把剩下一半的咖啡，以一種阿福不贊同的方式一口灌下，雙倍黑咖啡苦得發酸，在喉頭盤據不散。『我不能眼睜睜看著這樣的孩子走上錯的路。』

　　『他需要幫助。』

　　他們同樣失去父母。同樣需要力量把自己從憤怒中拉出來。

　　『你該明白的。』

　　沒有人不明白。

　　他只是......不知道該怎麼面對這個男孩。虛偽的笑容和赤裸的厭惡他都做不到。

　　因此他選擇冷淡。

　　他無視於男孩的期待與兢爭心，沒有招呼、沒有寒暄，只是在任務中單純的公事公辦；他給了一個看似親密的稱號，只是因為無法接受「羅賓」已經給予別人這個事實。

　　任務時，迪克在怪罪男孩失誤的那個當下其實心裡很明白，他在怪罪的並不是男孩，是蝙蝠俠擅自的決定，一直以來都是。他自己還是羅賓時也曾經犯過類似的錯，只是憤怒蒙蔽了同理心。

　　傑森受傷所以武裝回擊，合情合理。

　　是他把自己和傑森推到現在這樣的關係的。

　　可是他該怎麼信任這個男孩？又或者該說，怎麼讓這個男孩信任他？

　　傑森快要碰到繃帶的瞬間一個重心不穩，扭傷的腳踝又狠狠折了一下，再也忍不住發出慘叫，其中濃厚的哭腔令迪克一陣心痛。

　　那是屬於小動物的哀號求救啊。

　　他當上義警的目的是要幫助需要幫助的人，現在卻眼睜睜看著與他對練過猛受傷的繼任者繼續殘害自己的身體。

　　他在幹嘛？

　　那個男孩需要幫忙，還有什麼比這個更好的理由？

　　每走一步，血液都更為鼓動沸騰。

　　呯咚、

　　男孩用手肘支撐自己。

　　呯咚、

　　又摔回地板。

　　呯咚、

　　喘息雜亂無章。

　　呯咚、

　　額角的汗水滾落下巴尖。

　　呯咚。

　　在地上打出一滴漂亮的小水滴。

　　深吸一口氣。

　　迪克抱起傑森的腋下把倒在地上的他抱到工作臺上。男孩像隻野貓扭動掙扎、又踢又抓，不用上全身的力氣很難制服，直到傑森手一揮打上迪克的左臉，揮掉多米諾面具。

　　傑森一震，隨著面具掉落凍結似的安靜下來，欲言又止。

　　迪克覺得好像理解了什麼。

　　他取下傑森的面具，沒有被阻止，變化莫端的藍綠色雙眼濕濕紅紅的，揉合著驚恐與歉意，在捧起腫脹的足踝時，那眼神與待宰的羔羊無異。

　　傑森從頭到尾沒有出聲拒絕過。

　　「你受傷了，小翅膀。」迪克把冰毛巾敷在患處，並拉開彈性繃帶修剪長度。

　　『你受傷了，羅賓。』好久以前，在他也是男孩時，布魯斯曾這麼為他做過。

　　「『讓我幫你。』」彷彿聽到當年那個嚴格的導師異常溫柔的聲音。「好嗎？」

　　８字型纏繞時，傑森不發一語，但下唇已經紅腫了。貼心的阿福總是記得給他的少爺準備練習過後的甜餅，迪克放下傑森的腳，把一塊甜餅塞進傑森和自己的嘴裡才繼續動作。「阿福的甜餅是最棒的止痛劑。」

　　低垂的眼簾幾乎是要滴出水，迪克從中讀出謝意。

　　人家說眼睛不會騙人是真的。而他卻因為逃避沒有仔細注意那雙純粹直率的雙眼。

　　他們同樣失去父母。同樣需要力量把自己從憤怒中拉出來。

　　布魯斯用「羅賓」拯救了他，現在他是夜翼，他有力量，不需要靠任何人來拯救自己。

　　傑森才是需要的那個。

　　「......謝謝。」或許他應該找時間親手把羅賓制服交給這個男孩。

 

 

3.  
　　迪克累壞了，卻了無睡意。

　　連續一個禮拜都是這樣。

　　從一開始的破冰，為什麼突然會到這個地步其實很難去釐清。

　　這要說到迪克是個貼心的情人。他知道自己是。

　　他親過很多女孩子。笑的、哭的、生氣的、懊惱的、嫉妒的，大部分是紅髮，大部分身材很好，大部分都交往過。

　　全部都以分手收場。

　　這並不重要。即使已經分手，迪克仍然是個貼心的前任。他記得每個女孩的名字，她們的模樣、她們的個性、她們的味道、她們的唇形、喜歡的接吻方式。

　　那麼多、那麼多的女孩子，甚至是他的性感女友，沒有一個可以抹去那天晚上、那個男孩、無意識的動作。

　　蒙太奇剪輯式的在腦海中無限輪迴撥放。

　　街燈。風。厚厚的雲。

　　淚水。海。瀰漫霧氣的森林。

　　傑森的震驚、那個僵硬的點頭、還有哭到沙啞的聲音。

　　最後全都會回溯到當他發現傑森時，縮在角落的男孩抬起頭、乾裂的嘴唇剛好被滾落的淚珠浸潤的瞬間。然後他就無法自我。那個畫面縈繞在眼前揮之不去，觸電般刺痛。

　　一個男孩。

　　糟糕透了。

　　與愛無關。他告訴自己。與愛無關。

　　只是個意外。

 

 

4.  
　　「與愛無關。」羅賓把他從上位拉下來時這麼告訴他。

　　兩人掉落在狹小的紅磚之間，蒸騰的熱氣通過纖維縫隙傳達到對方身上，融化的汗水浸溼制服，滲透肌膚，胸貼胸、腹貼腹、腿貼腰。

　　唇貼唇。

　　姻紅的嘴唇又薄又軟，比昨夜夢裡的更加甜美，汗水、激素和荷爾蒙的味道充斥在兩人呼吸之間。夜翼拉開與羅賓的距離，企圖讀懂多米諾面具之下孩子的表情，卻發現好難、太難了。

　　他們還算有過不差的時光，雖然他不怎麼常回莊園、關係不怎麼好，總是有一層隔閡。作為家人他們還在磨合期，而要把彼此的邊角磨平還有很多架要打。但這不阻止蝙蝠俠和羅賓吵架時迪克去關心傑森，當年他也一直希望有人能在他逃避時陪著他。

　　與其說是親情，更多的是同理心驅使他去找傑森。

　　唯一的一次，他們在滴水獸上一起吃著油炸糖霜與高熱量肉餅、有一搭沒一搭地討論任務、談論女孩子、聊學校生活課業、抱怨老男人布魯斯的冥頑不靈──那時溫度沒有這麼高、味道沒有這麼甜、傑森的表情即使是面具也遮不住。

　　像兄弟一樣鬥嘴談心。

　　現在所有努力都被打回原形，完結在傑森隱藏的雙眼裡。

　　即使看不到，他也知道這是錯的。

　　這一切發生都是錯的。

　　「聽著，那次是──」

　　「你說那是個、安慰。」傑森聲音低的聽不出情緒，瘦弱的胸腔傳來顫動。「我需要它。」

　　還未夠成熟的手緊攅著拳頭垂在他的肩膀上，男孩被萎靡的短披風包裹得那麼瘦小，好似會被風吹走一般。迪克知道傑森現在並沒有看著他，傑森緊張時或是不安時總是會迴避眼神，貌似心虛。

　　所以傑森沒有注意他。

　　這次那瓣唇上沒有海洋的味道了，取而代之，全部都是他的味道。

　　「與愛無關。」迪克在耳邊低語。

　　如果他們需要的只是個安慰，與愛無關。

 

 

5.  
　　每一次。

　　「與愛無關。」傑森說。

　　唇舌相交時，不用顧慮身分、不用在乎性別、只要感受彼此的呼吸就好。

　　專注於放任自己蜷曲纏繞著對方的感覺是如此美好。

　　如此真切。

　　「與愛無關。」他說。

　　如此痛。

　　每一次。

 

 

6.  
　　這種關係像毒藥一樣，你堅信自己的意志力只會讓它發生一次，於是通融了第二次、第三次，因為人非聖賢；但不知不覺間，在發現戒不掉的同時也會意識到，無論身體還是心靈，自己已經徹底淪陷了。

　　好幾次迪克想就這麼一走了之，逃到泰坦的懷抱、回到柯莉身邊，用任務學業實習人際交友總之什麼都好把生活填的滿滿的，就不必藉由男孩受傷的表情告訴自己該有多愧疚。

　　但不論多疏遠、離開多久，最終他還是會回去，繼續和傑森玩著互相欺騙的遊戲。

　　因為他已經戒不掉了。

　　上癮就是對傑森沉重的羞愧感、是對柯莉不能明言的補償、對自己不誠信最大的懲罰。

　　不知道布魯斯知不知道他們這種扭曲的關係？

　　知道他會阻止嗎？

　　他阻止得了嗎。

 

 

7.  
　　迪克把玉米粒裡的青豆挑進傑森的那堆。

　　傑森準確無誤地將等同數量的青豆丟回迪克的牛排上。

　　迪克用膝蓋戳傑森的大腿。

　　傑森踢了迪克的腳踝。

　　迪克的叉子在傑森的牛排上插了四個小洞。

　　傑森的刀子弄亂迪克原本整齊分堆的配菜。

　　「理查德少爺、傑森少爺，熱鬧交流是好事，但請不要如此粗俗無禮。否則我只能拒絕供應甜點以表達對餐桌禮儀的重視了。」餐廳的正義使者阿爾弗雷德嚴肅表示。

　　所以兩個人因為大笑被迫合吃一份草莓奶油蛋糕。

　　當迪克還在努力切出等分大小的蛋糕時，傑森盯著為方便切割放置在一旁的草莓很久很久，彷彿是在計算上面的籽有多少一樣專注。

　　傑森那份倒塌的蛋糕上被迪克放上完整的草莓。

　　多美好的回憶，酸甜多汁就像迪克後來收到的半顆草莓。

 

 

8.  
　　看見阿福把餐盤端上桌時，迪克的心情很是複雜。食物的香味一點也無法引起他的食慾。

　　長桌另一邊的傑森頭低垂著，用叉子戳弄著瓷盤上的食物發出不小的聲響，阿福卻像沒聽見似的，晃一晃鬍子無聲要求迪克留下來晚餐。

　　清脆的節奏漸趨煩躁。

　　是青豆。傑森一直撥弄的是青豆。

　　明明窗戶開著，空氣卻如死水攪和不開，濃稠的令人胸悶。「我、抱歉，這次有點忙所以、不打算留下來。」他匆匆越過阿福，門把上的手在出汗，又濕又黏又滑。「下次再說。」

　　他從偌大的廳堂落荒而逃，直奔大門。

　　「理查德少爺。」阿福阻擋通向大門的去路，優雅地抖一抖外套上的灰塵並敞開讓迪克方便穿著。「忙碌之餘，還請您多照顧自己的身體。您向來知道我對布魯斯老爺的操心。」

　　「當然。」

　　「......作為少爺們禮儀的教導者，我不鼓勵過度熱鬧的交流。」阿福變魔術地拿出精巧的小盤子，酒紅色鍍金雕花邊的骨瓷盤上是一塊漂亮的草莓奶油蛋糕，和僅有一半的草莓，鮮嫩欲滴。「但作為照顧您們的照顧者，我仍希望您能留下來一起享用甜點，熱鬧一點最好。」

　　「我──」他看著那半顆草莓，鼻頭發酸。

　　迪克知道傑森最近的情緒大起大落，就如同他知道布魯斯為了傑森的事煩心。兩個人吵得很兇的風聲他早有耳聞。

　　他可以想像的到男孩現在縮在桌子一角孤伶伶吃著涼掉的晚餐的樣子。

　　吵架過後的孤獨感，無論是青少年的他或還是孩子的傑森而言都是難以承受的。你會期待某人的出現，直到發現他只會把自己鎖在蝙蝠洞裡調查一些根本不重要的案件；你會盼望他明白你需要的只是一個擁抱，而不是更多的訓練與禁足。

　　他們有一個不善表達的頑固導師，這些可以說是每個羅賓的成長必經之路。

　　糟糕在於，傑森沒有選擇。

　　迪克和布魯斯大吵時選擇離開這裡，投入泰坦的事業並且在布魯德海文開始新生活，是因為他已經成年了，他思想足夠成熟、他有能力為自己的行為負責、而且他有一群願意幫助他的朋友。

　　傑森什麼都沒有，所以更顯得寂寞。

　　「我──很抱歉。今天真的沒辦法。」他把蛋糕推回給阿福，默默整理衣領。「下次吧。」

　　「下次不是永遠都有的。」

　　會有的。

　　就像他知道傑森能夠成為一位比他更好的羅賓，傑森會找到一個比他好太多的對象，男的女的誰都可以，一個能更正視他、珍惜他、給他需要的愛。

　　那個人不是他所以、會有下次的。

 

 

9.  
　　於是。

　　「你該去夜巡的。」

　　這天晚上他遇見傑森，就像隻真正的小知更鳥，在泰坦房間的窗框上晃著腿哼唱，在月光的映襯下彷彿是場可愛的噩夢。

Oh, the last time we touched with our eyes  
And the magic was stronger than the heart  
Oh, I can't run away with my heart

　　迪克狠狠抹了一把臉，他知道就算現在揉眼睛、賞自己兩巴掌，甚至衝去廁所沖個冷水澡，回來傑森一樣會繼續待在這裡，用甜美的歌聲繼續折磨他。

　　或更糟。

　　沉重的心跳隨著小鳥兒輕盈的步履逐漸加速，每一次那對光裸的雙足陷進細毛地墊，他就更害怕。理智告訴過他很多次，千萬別讓它發生；只有這唯一一次，他的心束縛住他的身體令無法動彈，眼睜睜看著男孩與他縮短距離。

So, lay beside me now and tell me lies  
As long as it's not about love

　　「我被禁足了。」傑森手腳並用爬上床，直到跨坐上他的大腿。

　　吐息間是露水、夜風與菸草的香氣。「那你為什麼在這裡？」

　　「可能，只是──我不知道。」傑森毛絨絨的腦袋向他靠近，他以為又是另一個吻，但傑森只是歪向他的肩膀，趴伏在他的上半身，溫度低的不可思議。「我不知道。」

　　「不、傑森我們......」該死，為什麼菸味聞起來可以這麼香？「我不行。」迪克想推開傑森，但男孩過低的體溫反而讓他忍不住緊緊擁抱，懷間滿是柔軟的香氣。

Shall we sail off the edge of the world  
Fall forever

　　小知更鳥在耳邊唱著。

　　「告訴我一件事就好。」那是一個倔強、粗魯、開朗、快樂的男孩不會有的溫柔的低音。

　　「......什麼？」

　　傑森的吻很苦，味道盈溢於唇腔間。「與愛無關。」

　　「如果我不這麼說，你會吻我嗎？」

　　寂靜在傑森逐漸遠離的瞳孔中增長，把他的肺堵得嚴實。

Take my heart away but no  
You can't say words about love

　　那個笑容寂寞苦澀更甚菸草。

　　

 

10.  
　　「我們走吧。」

　　他離開地球時，沒有留下隻字片語。

　　  
　　

 

11.  
　　而回來時，除了「死亡」這個字，他什麼也看不清。

　　『下次不是永遠都有的。』

　　對。

　　這次沒有下次了。

　　「不──！」

 

 

12.  
　　「我聽說關於傑森的事了。」迪克忍住喉頭的酸液，努力不讓自己失控。布魯斯這段時間很難受。他告訴自己。「我真的感到很抱歉，布魯斯。」

　　「你沒有來葬禮。」戴著面具的蝙蝠俠沒有表情令他惱火。「大家都在問你在哪裡。」

　　蝙蝠俠背對他也令他惱火。 

　　還有那種事不關己的語調。

　　糟糕透頂。

　　「我不知道這件事！我甚至不在地球！」迪克扳過蝙蝠俠的肩膀迫使他面對他，力道之大都可以感覺到陷入肉裡的觸感。「為什麼不通知我！？」

　　「告訴我！」

　　「發生了什麼事，告訴我！」

　　「──你很幸運。」蝙蝠俠脫下面具，「當你沒有照我說的做時，你受到的傷害不足以致命。」

　　「當然，當時我對你的訓練相當嚴格。」

　　「拜託、布魯斯，我不是來吵架的！」

　　「那就停止。」蝙蝠俠面罩下，布魯斯的雙眼嚴峻悲痛。

　　「你在怪我嗎？」布魯斯閃避他的眼神尤其令他惱火。「我離開所以傑森取代我，然後我讓他死的嗎？」

　　「傑森不是我！我受訓完善，而且可以在危急時刻快速思考！但你、你為什麼在他還沒準備好時就讓他成為羅賓！」

　　為什麼讓他當羅賓？

　　為什麼讓他置身險境？

　　為什麼不讓他當個幸福的普通人？

　　「你怎麼敢怪罪我傑森的死亡！？你怎麼敢！」

　　布魯斯一拳打碎他的最後防線。

　　他怎麼敢。

　　傑森的死是所有人的錯。

 

 

13.  
　　被那個瘋子打到全身骨折。

　　被扔在倉庫裡。

　　被炸彈炸死。

　　親生母親還在現場。

　　即使被背叛，他到死前最後一刻都愛著自己的母親，無論親生與否。

　　每一個字都像撬棍打在身上，一下比一下更痛：迪克終於明白那天晚上傑森夜訪的理由。

　　他在求救。

　　他只是想要被愛。

　　但看看他得到什麼，沒有父親、沒有兄弟、沒有情人。

　　他在這裡得不到需要的愛，他怕再次被遺棄成為孤兒，所以只能向外尋找，所以滿懷期待踏入陷阱，所以悲劇發生。

　　為什麼蝙蝠俠不在那裡？他做的選擇是對的。不是最好的，但是對的。

　　為什麼他不在那裡？因為他不在地球。

　　為什麼他不在那裡？因為他在出任務。

　　為什麼他不在那裡？因為他在、逃避。

　　為什麼他不在那裡？

　　為什麼？

 

 

14.  
　　當他醒著時，他看到知更鳥兒飛翔於大樓之間。

　　當他睡著時，他聽到知更鳥兒寂寞的歌聲。

　　在夢裡那隻歡快的小鳥在他指尖跳躍，時而磨蹭、輕啄，宛如情人般親密。可夢終有一醒，小鳥最終被肅穆的天使石像壓得永不得翻身。

　　鮮紅如血的玫瑰如羽毛一般輕盈落在墳墓前，含苞半開令人垂憐。

If the magic comes between us  
And we never meet again

　　「現在太遲了，對嗎。」

　　要是他早一點看清。

　　「對不起。」

　　要是他少一點顧慮。

　　「對不起我、是個混蛋。」

　　要是他多一點關心。

　　「......我不配得到你的愛。」

Take a part of me away

　　這次再多的眼淚也沒能溫暖懷裡的男孩，男孩已如石頭冰冷沈睡。

'Cause maybe it's all above love.

Love.

 

 

Part. 2  
15.  
　　迪克花了好幾年重回以前那個理查德．格雷森。

　　他仍然是可靠的領導、得力的助手、稱職的好兄弟與完美的情人。

　　他沒說的是：

　　他擔下重責大任僅僅只是因為必須讓自己沒時間悲傷。

　　他和布魯斯不是釋懷，而是彼此之間的默契讓他們不再糾結問題所在。

　　他努力成為一個好哥哥更多的是為了要防止提姆成為另一齣悲劇主角。

　　他流連花叢已經不是尋求溫存，而是再也沒有人可以像那個男孩一樣打動他的心。

　　都無所謂了。

 

 

16.  
　　直到傑森．陶德帶著熊熊獄火死而復生。

 

 

17.  
　　傑森死前，他們互相欺騙、互相傷害。用很多個吻。

　　傑森死後，他欺騙自己、傷害自己。用自責。

　　傑森復活，他們還是互相欺騙、互相傷害。

　　用拳頭、辱罵與誤會。

　　原則的鴻溝橫亙在兩人之間，迪克覺得自己離傑森越來越遠，比夜翼和羅賓時期還更遠，在銀河系的兩端，遠的看不見彼此的背影。

　　那個瘦弱的小翅膀如今已經是個又高又壯的男人了，但迪克還是無法停止看見男人背後的那個小男孩，揮拳、踢腿、盪鈎索，無一不存在著當年的殘影。

　　第一次看到紅頭罩切斷繩索的動作，他的心臟都要停了。

　　然後他聽到那首歌──As Long As It’s Not About Love──旋律像洗不掉的墨漬暈染擴散成夏日蓊鬱的森綠，淬成一滴淚墜落心尖。

　　就像所有失去至親之人都想要做的，讓時間倒流回那個晚上，他發誓他會緊緊抱住男孩絕不放手，告訴他他是個該死的膽小鬼，他愛他、愛到死心塌地撕心裂肺。

　　但不行。

　　時間的不可回溯性多麼可憎。

　　現在他們是敵人了。

 

 

18.  
　　阻止傑森。

　　除了這個，他腦中已經不該塞下其他任何想法了。

　　如果傑森欠缺的是愛，那現在給他一個吻還來的及嗎？

　　然後迪克被一拳撂倒在地，連帶著把傑森拉扯下來。

　　他回過神，只覺得這個吻兇殘暴力，滿是鐵鏽味。

 

 

19.  
　　「抓住我的手，傑森！」迪克努力伸長手臂想要把傑森拖回來。他全身又腫又痛，打鬥後的傷口拉扯著每一根神經，但傑森摔下車頂時他又無法不克制住慌張。

　　「讓我幫你！」

　　不，他不要再次失去傑森。

　　如果第一次帶來的是悲痛和後悔，這一次他說什麼也不能再當個懦夫。

　　「拜託！」

　　「別走、」

　　「我想你。」

　　「我很、想你。」

　　他想念傑森漂亮的眼睛。

　　「......我、愛你。」

　　「我愛你。」

　　在火車邊緣的傑森沉默了。

　　「我愛你。」

　　傑森沉默著任由迪克撕掉面具，真實的、瘋狂的、濃烈的情感傾瀉而出，幾乎要把他吞沒。

　　但迪克在翠綠的漩渦中心找到自己的存在。

　　然後，傑森露出菸草味的笑容。

　　「太遲了。」他說。他扯下迪克的領子，印在唇上的觸感就跟他們的初吻一樣，最純粹直白的愛意。

　　「與愛無關。」

　　傑森放開手。

　　迪克再一次失去傑森了。

 

 

20.  
　　迪克看著空空如也的安全屋。

　　幾個禮拜前他能夠追蹤到的唯一一間。可惜第一次來拜訪就已經人去樓空，剩下窗台上廢棄酒瓶裡的一朵盛放的玫瑰。

　　他看著它，直到月光灑下朦朧。

　　他看著它，直到眾星閃爍其上。

　　他看著它，直到晨曦撫上臉頰。

　　他看著它，吻上花芯。就像傑森的嘴唇一樣柔軟。

　　然後，他離開。

　　留下一屋子遺憾，和一朵盛放的玫瑰花。

End.

 

 

番外：  
21.  
　　「我、」

　　「他媽去參加你的葬禮！」

　　迪克，又一次，被傑森一拳撂倒。

　　紅羅賓冷眼旁觀。

　　好久沒感受傑森愛的鐵拳了。迪克如是想。他其實沒有很仔細聽後來傑森對他的咆嘯，還有提姆的冷言冷語。他的小翅膀眼角發紅青筋畢露，為他憤怒的樣子真是性感斃了。

　　真想直接把傑森撲倒辦了。久違的第一次是在天台聽起來火辣到他的小兄弟都要覺醒了。

　　要不是還有未成年在場......不，要不是還有任務。

　　喔對、任務。

　　但是他還是忍不住一邊打著暗號一邊回憶過去一邊進行性幻想。

　　於是他又被揍了兩拳，一拳來自看透的紅羅賓提姆，一拳來自惱羞成怒的傑森。

　　「「拜託你認真點好嗎！？」」

 

 

22.  
　　「喔，所以你已經見過紅頭罩了。」蝙蝠女孩戳著他腫脹的雙頰打趣道。

　　「......妳怎麼知道？」

　　「我猜猜，除了你們兩個，還有其他人在場。」

　　「妳怎麼知道！？」

　　「也難怪你的臉頰這麼腫。」然後芭芭拉又好心補充道，「是我就會多送你兩拳，第一次見面竟然不是獨處。」

 

 

23.  
　　「格雷森！」羅賓衝向他，給了一個大大的擁抱。略嬌小的身軀與孩子的高體溫是人間溫暖。當羅賓用臉頰蹭他時頓了一下，「......你見過陶德了？」

　　「所以說，為什麼你們都知道了？！」

 

 

24.  
　　迪克輕手輕腳鑽進床的邊緣，只敢蓋一小角的被子，深怕隨意抽動會吵醒傑森。

　　他描繪著傑森側身漂亮的曲線，從寬闊的肩膀一路到蜷縮起來的修長的腿，無一不熟悉。

　　有沒有好好吃飯？這段時間會不會又開始做惡夢？有跟家人好好相處嗎？有找到更好的伴侶嗎？

　　他好想問。

　　可是看到傑森睡得這麼沉怎麼還忍心搖醒。

　　傑森的後頸有淡淡的桂花香，當他把手臂放上腰時，沉穩的呼吸和鼓動的心跳聲讓他好想緊緊鎖在懷裡。

　　但是不行。

　　他不能把傑森吵醒。

　　「都結束了嗎？」低頻震動從後背傳到他緊貼著的胸口。

　　他把臉整個埋進肩頸交會處。

　　「嗯。」

　　好香。

　　好溫暖。

 

 

25.  
　　「很好。」傑森猛然翻身跨坐在他腿上，把他壓得死死的。「現在我們來算帳。」

　　「傑森？」

　　傑森全然放鬆依偎在他身上，傳來的心跳砰通砰通加速著。

　　「......混蛋。」

　　「你他媽現在才回來。」

　　甜蜜的負擔。

　　「我回來了。」

　　灼熱的擁抱與，滾燙的吻。

 

 

26.  
　　「那個、小翅膀，我腿麻了。」

　　於是迪克被揍了一拳。

　　連帶著褲子也被扔了。

 

 

27.  
　　迪克緊緊抱著蜷在懷裡沉睡的他的小鳥。

　　被榨乾的感覺真美好。

　　他看著發白的天際線想。

 

Ture End.

**Author's Note:**

> 　　大家好，這裡是傘蜥蜴。八托先放下手上的武器，蜥蜴肉餅不好吃求放過。
> 
> 　　這篇算是我的Dickjay處女作，可以說是用來抒發我對這對的感想的作品。一開始是腦袋裡突然蹦出「Not about love.」這句話，覺得很適合迪克跟傑森所以就寫了。本來打算當一般向題材，反正OOC是我的專長，大哥的小翅膀嘛超萌的不是嗎( ´▽` )ﾉ
> 
> 　　結果越寫越多、越寫越認真。
> 
> 　　雖然不知道正在看文的你能不能接受，不過對我來說這就是我理解的Dickjay，在錯的時間遇到對的人，相愛相恨。所以這是我能給的最好的結局了：最終明白對方愛著自己。
> 
> 　　劇情基本上都是以原作為主，如果雷到或是看不懂真的非常抱歉，都是我的錯，歡迎拍打。


End file.
